Last Phone Call
by SubjectDeltaBubz
Summary: "No Katara…it'll be too late…". She froze, "What do you mean it will be too late Aang?" *Kataang*


**Hey, this is a quick one-shot that came to my mind when I couldn't sleep. It's going to be REALLY depressing, so if you don't really want your happy mood killed, I don't suggest reading this. This is Rated T mostly because of...well, you'll see, I don't want to tell you the whole story...but please read and tell me what you think:**

He felt the tears run down his cheeks as he dialed her number. He stopped himself, not wanting to go through with it…but he couldn't live with it anymore. Gripping the gun in his hand harder, he continued to dial her number. Pressing the call button, her picture id popped up over her name on his cell phone. He put it on speaker phone so he could continue to see her face through his tear filled eyes.

"Hey," Her voice came out of the phone, "I was wondering what you're up to today. How are you doing?"

More tears came, "K-Katara…"

"Aang? What's wrong?" She asked. He tried to continue to talk, but he broke down crying. "Aang? Talk to me, you're really starting to worry me…do you need me to drive up there?"

Aang finally regained his composure, "I-I love you…Katara…"

"I love you too Aang, but what's wrong? I can be on my way in a couple minutes," She told him, as she was starting to worry.

"No…I'm _in _love with you…" Aang told her, "…I wanted to tell you that for so long…" He wiped his tear stained cheeks, "I can't stand to be without…"

"Aang, I'm driving up there so we can talk about this," He heard her shuffling around.

"No Katara…it'll be too late…"

She froze, "What do you mean it will be too late Aang?" Katara heard the hammer of the gun being pulled back. "Aang! No! Don't do what I think you're going to do! Please!"

"It's too late for me Katara…I wasn't meant for this world…" Aang whispered out.

"Aang, I'm begging you, please do not do this! Don't do that to yourself…and don't do it to me…I can't lose you…not right now…" Katara pleaded. She started a text to Aang's sister.

He put the phone down, "I don't want to live Katara…not without you. Every time I saw you with some other guy…it killed me inside…Haru…Jet…_Zuko_…" He spat out the last name. "Even Teo…Teo for crying out loud…"

Tears came down her face, "Aang…I love you…I've always loved you, please don't do this. I'm going up there right now…please don't do anything."

Aang wiped his still tear soaked face, "It's too late Katara." He put the gun under his chin and his finger on the trigger.

"AANG!"

* * *

><p>Katara sat in the church pews in her all black dress, her eyes red and puffy. She couldn't stand to see his body in the casket. Everyone around her sat silently as the one of his friends talked about what good times he had with him. Toph was by her side the whole time. She couldn't even pay attention to what anyone was saying around her, still in shock of his death. Before she knew it, they were carrying his casket out of the church and into the back of the hearse.<p>

They rode in the car behind it, the slow moving cars going through the city, as slowly as possible. The longer she didn't have to see the dead body lowered into the ground, the better. "Everything's going to be okay Sweetness," Toph told her. Katara softly smiled at Toph's nickname for her. Even in the most emotional situations, she could always be tough, for everyone. Katara watched through the tinted windows all of the people walking around, not a care in the world. She could see that even though they looked healthy and happy…the next minute…they could be dead. Death watched over them like some sort of sick game that could take anyone you cared about and make you suffer. After 30 minutes, the hearse finally arrived at the cemetery. The people who cared the casket before now carried him towards his grave. Toph made sure that Katara didn't break down and not go see it. She needed to be strong and witness his final resting place.

More words were said about him, nothing she paid attention to, just stared at his all black coffin with the flag placed on top. She felt her knees go weak, but Toph was still there. Her tears came back as soon as she saw the coffin slowly descend into the grave. Katara turned away and cried on her friends shoulder, not wanting to watch anymore. Everyone else started to leave, but Katara and Toph stayed, not wanting to leave his grave. "I'm going to miss you so much," She nearly wailed, getting on her knees and hugging his grave stone, "You were there ever since we were kids, not letting anyone harm me…" Toph even wiped her cheek off at her heartfelt last words. "I'm going to miss your smile…your humor…everything about you…"

Toph felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned and smiled softly. She nodded over to Katara and he walked over with a rose. "Here," Katara looked up at him. She took it from his hand and placed it on the grave stone. He helped her up. "We're all going to miss him Katara."

"I still can't believe he's gone Aang," She held him and cried as Aang looked at the grave stone: Here lies Sokka Aqua, beloved son, brother, and American Hero.

* * *

><p>"<em>AANG!" She yelled. The door to the room burst open and Toph tackled him to the ground.<em>

_She took the gun away from him and held him down, "What are you doing?" _

"_Give me the gun back!" Aang continued to reach for the gun. _

"_No! I'm not letting my brother shoot himself!" Toph cried, "We all lost Sokka, you can't opt out, we need you Aang…I need you…" He stopped struggling and broke down. Toph grabbed the phone, "Katara, get up here…he needs you."_

"_I'm on my way." Toph closed the phone and hugged her brother._

"_Do you do this ever again Aang," She told him, holding back her tears, "I can't lose my brother…" They both continued to cry as they held each other, remembering their lost friend._

* * *

><p>"Where have you been?" Toph asked as they walked away from the grave.<p>

"It's still a little painful to imagine him gone," Aang told her, "At first I didn't want to show up…but I wanted to be here for Kat."

She wiped her eyes and took his hand, "I'm sure he's looking down on us from heaven right now…calling us a bunch of cry babies for crying about him."

"If so, I taught him well," Aang and Katara smiled at Toph's joke. "Now the only question is who is going to take Sokka's job at watching over you, you know that is going to be part of his will."

Katara looked at Aang, "I'm sure if Sokka had to choose anyone…it would be Aang." She kissed him on the lips. "I'm just thankful that I still have you. I love you Aang."

"I love you too."

"Bleh, you two disgust me," Toph joked. Aang put his arm around his sister's shoulders, embracing what he would have lost…

**If you have any thoughts of suicide or have tried to commit suicide, please, ask someone for help or call the National Suicide Prevention Hotline: 1-800-273-8255. It's a serious thing and shouldn't be treated lightly. Anyways, sorry if it seems a little weird and choppy, but I wrote it in like 20 minutes.**

**-SubDelBub**


End file.
